


Camp

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Pride 2017, Snaibselpride2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Someone decides the Team could use some team bonding and fun, so they're going to a summer camp for 3 weeks to train and relax. Snaibsel.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I'm ignoring canon but this is set after s1, Marie Logan is alive.

“You’re sure you have everything?” Paula asks. Artemis can’t resist giving her another hug, her mom is concerned with normal mom stuff, it’s like they’re almost normal. 

“Yup. And I have the bag of stuff for Zatanna,” Artemis reminds her and Paula smiles widely.

“I’m not going to ask that you call me every day, but if you get time, I’d love to hear from you. If anything happens, they have my number,” Paula says and Artemis nods. Time to go, or she’s gonna be late.

“I’ll call as soon as I can tonight, love you!” Artemis says, almost out of the door with her oversized duffle bag.

“Love you too, be safe!” Paula says and Artemis smiles as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

 

Everyone’s slowly getting to the Cave, each with their own massive pile of stuff. Zatanna wonders if Artemis brought her entire closet and arsenal, her bow case is here and she has that massive duffel bag on her shoulder. Artemis sets the bag down on some empty space on the couch and unzips her bag. There’s a purple backpack that’s on the top and she hands it to Zatanna, who raises an eyebrow.

“My mom wanted me to give that to you,” Artemis says and Zatanna takes the bag from her, careful not to crush it. Zatanna smiles and she’s pretty sure she’s blushing but she says thank you. She’ll need to thank Paula later. Artemis zips her duffle bag back up and looks to see who’s arrived so far. Kaldur’s sitting next to Robin and Conner. Wolf is following M’gann, who grins when she sees Artemis.

“Who are we waiting on?” Artemis asks.

“Batgirl, Wally, Garfield, and Roy,” Dick answers.

“She’s joining the Team? That’s awesome I love Ba-” Artemis trails off. She wonders if they’re going to by their names or superhero identities.

“You can say her name. She’s joining the Team and she’s already given the okay. We work as a Team, this whole camp thing is for bonding and trust anyway,” Dick says.

“And speaking of Barbara,” Artemis says. Barbara’s just entered the Cave. Roy’s not far behind. 

“Hey, is Wolf coming with us?” Artemis asks. Conner looks like she just asked if they’re in Happy Harbor.

“Of course,” Conner says and Wolf walks over to Roy and Barbara, hoping to be petted. Barbara leans over and does just that. 


	2. Backpack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had vegetarian jerky so this chapter happened. Woot.

The camp isn’t quite like the movies, but it’s not horribly hot, which Artemis is thankful for. The main road seems to go through the entire camp, there’s a line of cabins and then a larger cabin that they can see in the distance. The road to the camp was paved, but the roads around camp are mostly dirt, promising mud if it rains.

“Do we pick our cabins?” Wally asks, and Canary shakes her head.

“We already have cabin assignments,” Canary says, looking at a piece of paper on her clipboard. As she’s listing off names and numbers, Artemis notices there’s more cabins than there are people-they’re prepared for more people to join the Team. The thought’s exciting. Zatanna nudges her. Artemis must have been lost in her own thoughts again, she thinks as she sees the others walking away.

“Come on, we’re cabin 5,” Zatanna says and Artemis picks up her bow case and follows her. At least Zatanna was paying attention to Canary. Everyone else has paired off too, Robin and Kaldur, Roy and Wally, M’gann and Barbara, and Conner’s with Garfield. 

“What’d your mom put in here?” Zatanna points to the backpack on her back.

“No idea,” Artemis admits, gravel crunching under her boots as she follows Zatanna. The door opens easily, revealing a cabin perfect for two people. It’s what Artemis expected, it has two beds, two dressers, two desks. They can see a lake from the windows, bright blue and shimmering. Artemis sets her things down and begins to unpack. Zatanna sets the backpack down on the other bed, zipping open the front pocket. There’s snacks, beef jerky that warrants further inspection.

“It’s vegetarian,” Zatanna says looking to Artemis.

“Yeah, we picked it up at a health food store. I had no idea she was making a backpack of stuff for you,” Artemis admits and Zatanna grins. She’s met Paula Nguyen a few times when she visits Gotham to see Artemis-she’s a cool lady. Artemis used to tell Zatanna her dad was cool-they hung out a few times before he became Doctor Fate.

There’s a Swiss army knife, a compass, a flashlight, a pack of cards, a package of hair ties, a little nail kit and snacks. There’s a note that Artemis notices tucked in one of the pockets, but Zatanna doesn’t touch it. The back gets zipped back up.

“It’s awesome. We should get ready, we have to go meet everyone around the campfire in a few minutes,” Zatanna says, moving her stuff around.

“Do you think we’ll sing campfire songs about justice and punching criminals?” Artemis asks. Zatanna laughs at the idea of Batman singing campfire songs with them.

“It’ll probably be the standard stuff like in movies,” Zatanna says. Artemis looks at her with serious eyes and Zatanna doesn’t blink.

“Do you think we’ll sing the campfire song from Spongebob?” Artemis asks and Zatanna laughs instead of answering.


End file.
